We have a History
by RedReno16
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Nightwing and Zatanna? Why did they break up?


**A/N- I don't own anything. I've wanted to do something with Robin an Zatanna for a long time and I finally did! Let me know how you like it, please! Any suggestions or things I can do better? Please review! Thanks for reading, you guys are awesome!**

Not many people actually believed they were a serious couple. And it made sense. They were just kids, right? They didn't know how to love like that yet, so they were probably wasting each other's time.

But, that's not how it was with them. Of course, they knew how to love, they knew when it was real. How could they not? People they loved had been taken away from them. It wasn't fake. That was why this was going to hurt like hell, but he had to do it. She wasn't going to get hurt for him again.

They had gone to the movies. Just an innocent date had started what would become a nightmare. It had started something he wished he could make her forget, but sadly that was not something within his power to do.

Maybe her father had been right in telling her to stay away from him. Obviously, she hadn't listened. Now they were both paying the price, her more so than him, for now anyway. So, he couldn't let this continue., he wouldn't. She deserved better than him.

He had talked to Bruce about it and his guardian agreed that it was for the best, Selina had not. She said it was ridiculous. No need to add onto Zatanna's pain right now. So, he had decided to wait. Selina still didn't agree. She had been mad at them both. Mad at Dick for wanting to do it and mad at Bruce for telling him it was a good idea. But he didn't see what other choices he had!

After the movie they had been walking to his car, they didn't get very far. They were jumped out of nowhere by six men. Robin could have taken them easily but Dick Grayson only got a few punches in before they grabbed him and held him against his car. They put a rag to her mouth and nose and she was out within seconds, and they threw her in the back of a van. They punched him a few times to slow him down and then they were gone.

Dick had been hysteric by the time the police showed up. Bruce and Selina finally managed to calm him down and they brought him back to the manor. They wasted no time heading down to the Batcave to search for her, but even with the combined efforts of Batman and the GCPD, it took three days to find her. And even then, they only found her because the kidnappers were new to the game and didn't know how to hide their tracer signal from the ransom video. That in itself had been horrible.

When they found her, that was one of the few times Robin had been hard pressed not to go too far. He picked her up off of the floor and held her for a minute as she cried. Then, he quickly got her out of the building and into an ambulance. Batman, Robin, and Catwoman left quickly and changed before going back out as their alter egos to the hospital.

Bruce and Selina were talking to the commissioner and Dick was just sitting by her side waiting for her to wake up and hate him. What else would she have done? He could have gotten her killed. It was a mistake to bring her anywhere near Gotham, he knew that now. That is why this needed to happen. He shouldn't have let himself get attached to her in the first place. He was starting to know why Batman had wanted to work alone from the start.

Neither Richard nor Robin was good for Zatanna. He wished he would have seen it sooner.

When she finally woke up, he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. Selina had said to wait at least. He didn't want to give her a reason to hate him too.

Dick braced himself when Zatanna opened her eyes and was surprised to find that she was relieved to see him instead of angry. She would probably come to her senses soon.

She wasn't hurt other than a sprained ankle and a couple bruises, but that didn't mean recovery would be easy. He had been kidnapped so many times that he could come back from it with relative ease unless they were particularly bad. She, however, had never been kidnapped before, so she did not know how to take it. She surprised them though, she was back to her old self in two weeks, well almost her old self, she didn't have nightmares before. So, he was at Mnt. Justice a lot making sure she was okay in the middle of the night.

When he was confident that she really was okay, he decided that he needed to do it. It was for her own good, even if she wasn't going to like it. He would hate himself for it. Why was life so unfair? Why couldn't he be happy too? He supposed it didn't really matter though, besides he couldn't complain when he was the one hurting himself. He loved her, he didn't want to do this to her. He had to keep reminding himself that this was for her own good. Bruce agreed, Selina didn't.

He found himself knocking on her door and she opened it. He walked in sat down and pulled her onto his lap. I have to. It's for her own good. I have to. But she was so warm and she smelled so good. He hadn't realized how perfectly she fit in his lap until now, or how the crook of her neck seemed to be made for his head. He took a deep breath, she seemed to realize something was wrong and turned around. He winced, the last thing he wanted to do was look into her pretty face and tell her. He supposed any other way wouldn't be right though.

"Zee, I... I can't do this anymore. With you I mean, we...we can't be together anymore." He watched her face change from confused to hurt to angry and she climbed off his lap.

"What are you talking about? Why can't we?" She asked incredulously, her eyes were filled with hurt and suspicion.

"I can't do this to you. You shouldn't have been in Gotham. That was my fault and I see that now but... I can't..." He trailed off and looked down "I'm sorry."

Zatanna seemed speechless for a long time before she murmured something. "What?" He asked softly

"Get out." She said louder but still softly.

He looked up at her, nodded, and stood "I'm sorry Zee." He whispered. As he passed by her he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. She didn't stop him. Then he left.

He zetad to the Batcave and walked up the steps and through the clock, straight to his room. He really just wanted to be alone. About an hour later Selina came up to his room and sat at the end of his bed. He started to move towards her but she put a hand up. "What you did to that girl today, was wrong. You need to know that. I know why you think you had to do it, but it was still wrong. She has been through enough, you didn't need to do that."

He flinched as she spoke, he already knew it was bad and unfair, but he didn't have any more options that he could live with. He looked down then out the window, anywhere but Selina. He heard her sigh, then her nimble fingers caught his chin and turned his head so she could look him in the eye. She sighed again and pulled him into her arms. They stayed like that for a while before Dick said anything, "Do you hate me now? Because I wouldn't be able to...I... I just can't-"

"Kitten, I do not hate you. I never will." She pulled his face back to look him in the eyes, which were now wet with tears, "Do you understand me?"

He nodded then looked away again "Do you think she does?"

Selina pulled him back in before answering "I don't know. You couldn't blame her if she did." She felt him flinch again. She didn't like hurting him more, but this was wrong and he needed to know that. Bruce didn't want him to turn out like Batman yet he was telling the boy that this was okay if it saved her it didn't matter that it hurt her. You had to think of things in the long run.

"I'm going to go see her now-" She sighed again when he gave her a hurt and betrayed look " She is hurting too; the difference is she didn't cause it. She needs someone right now." He winced again and backed away from her, he kept his head down.

"Kitten, I'm going to be back, yes I'm upset, but I do not hate you." He didn't look up at her so she pulled his head up again "Go find Bruce, it's almost dinner time anyway."

He shook his head, "I know you don't like what I did, I don't like it either. I hate myself for doing that. But, I figured that was better than getting her killed. Gotham isn't a safe place, you know that. I love her, I really do, Selina. I didn't... I just thought that was better than her constantly in danger of getting kidnapped or hurt. If she would have gotten more severely hurt...or died, I don't know how I would have lived with myself. It's going to be hard enough now. But, I'm not going to risk her life because I'm being selfish and just want her to be with me. There are better guys for her than me and...and she deserves better." His voice cracked near the end of his little speech, he _hated_ the idea of her with someone else. Then he was suddenly terrified of the idea of her finding someone knew, someone that she loved more. Someone that wouldn't get her killed. He should be happy for her but he just felt selfishly hurt. He was going to miss her.

Selina leaned forward and kissed his forehead "It's okay, Kitten. She loved you too, you know that." Then she pulled back and stood, he reached for her and she pushed his hands away gently, "I'll be back to see you later, okay? I'm going to go check on her. I'll probably stay over there for a little while, but I'll be back."

He let his hands drop and his head went down as she walked out. "I'm sorry Zee." He whispered

He wasn't sure that he would ever have a chance to fix this. If he did he would take it. He did love her, maybe next time he would just say screw it and keep her to himself. All he knew right now was that she was safe, he could live with everything else if he knew that.


End file.
